godzilla vs gamera
by godzillamegafan
Summary: shorter then my normal stories but it's still good.


Hi readers I know there are already some Godzilla vs. Gamera films but I'm going to have a different one for example no Kiryu will appear.

__

The year is 1964 one month before Godzilla is to be frozen. Godzilla emerged from the sea and began to attack Japan. Godzilla swung his tail into a building. Godzilla turned his sight to a building a bigger then him and slammed his hand into it and swung down. As Godzilla finished this a small beam hit him on a back. It didn't hurt him but was annoying so he turned his attention to it and began to launch his atomic breath at it destroying the beam and wiping out a couple cars Godzilla roared in triumph and returned to destroying the buildings around him. Several tanks began to attack him but were wiped out by a swipe of the tail. No weapon had managed to affect him so far and they were running out of weapons to try. Several jets began to fire at him. The bullets had no effect so they launched some missiles which managed to make a slight scratch in him. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the jets and knocked out two of the three but the third was driven into a building destroying them both. Meanwhile in a cave underwater Gamera awakens sensing this new threat to the world. Gamera could tell it is stronger then any other monster he battled even stronger then Legion and Iris. He was aware that he may die but knew he must help because he was Japans and earths last hope. Back in Japan Godzilla had destroyed nearly half of Japan already and most of the military was gone. The rest that hadn't been wiped out had been told to retreat. Every building that was left was close to demolition. Godzilla began to charge up a blast that would finish the rest of the town when a shell went flying and hit Godzilla knocking him over as he fired causing him to destroy three buildings instead of the one he was aiming for. Gamera emerged from his shell just in time to take a blast to the chest. Godzilla was back on his feet and staring down at Gamera. Suddenly a blast of fire erupted from his mouth hitting Godzilla in the face knocking him back a couple steps. Godzilla roared in anger as Gamera made it back to his feet. Godzilla ran at Gamera and slid his tail behind Gamera's feet then knocked him over on his back. Godzilla began to stomp on Gamera's chest until Gamera had pulled his arms and legs back into his shell and began to escape with his rockets. Gamera was back in the air and began to spin and fly toward Godzilla until he rammed Godzilla back a couple yards and destroying the pavement Godzilla was about to fall over when he stopped Gamera's spinning. Godzilla let go of Gamera's shell and slammed his arm down on Gamera's shell knocking Gamera back to the pavement. Before Gamera could even move his head out of his shell he was kicked back a couple yards until he landed on the ground. Gamera emerged from his shell and realized that unless he was to give up his life Godzilla would destroy everyone. Gamera got back to his feet and ran at Godzilla with every intention of trying to end it. Gamera slashed his elbow blades across Godzilla's chest. For the first time in a while Godzilla roared out in pain. The wound on Godzilla's chest had healed by the time Godzilla finished roaring. seeing this Gamera rose to his feet and grabbed Godzilla by the face and began to fly into the air Gamera kept flying until they were in outer space then turned around and began to fly towards earth again with every intent of killing them both to stop him. Rather then just holding still as they fell to the ground Godzilla blasted Gamera in the face causing Gamera to let go. Godzilla grabbed Gamera's arms and moved so that Gamera was going to hit the ground first. Gamera copied Godzilla and blasted Godzilla until he let go of him both kaiju were free falling until they hit the ground. Gamera landed on a nuclear power supply causing a massive explosion he then absorbed. Gamera looked at the cloud of dust where Godzilla had landed and was half hoping Godzilla had died only to look in horror that Godzilla stood in the 50 meter crater with out a noticeable mark on him, Gamera fired a ball of fire increased with fire he had just absorbed. Godzilla countered with an atomic blast hitting the fire ball dead on causing both blasts to evaporate. Gamera realized he couldn't win at this rate so he took to the sky and began to retreat hoping Godzilla would follow so he could at least minimize the damage to Japan. Godzilla determined to kill Gamera began to follow him away from Japan. A week went by and neither Godzilla nor Gamera had been seen since their brawl that nearly wiped out Japan. Suddenly an alarm had gone off they had found Godzilla and Gamera. "Captain we've found them they're heading toward the South Pole". A younger Captain Gordon Said.

"Good we've found him for the final battle against Godzilla". His superior officer Said.

"Sir we've just finished our new battle weapon called the Gotengo with it we can defeat Godzilla". Said a scientist named Kenny Yun.

As fast as they could they established their forces and began to head towards the South Pole along with several dozen masers tanks and Jets. Out of the ocean came a blue beam that knocked a large turtle shell to the ground Godzilla came out of the water soaked and with cuts healing all over him. Godzilla and Gamera began to stare at each other neither knowing the other was powering up their breath attack until they launched it. both blasts collided and Godzilla's was winning by a lot quickly Godzilla's blast overwhelmed Gamera's until it hit Gamera dead in the chest leaving him a inch away from death Gamera appeared to be dead but Godzilla didn't believe it finally Gamera arose looking like hadn't even been hit. Godzilla roared in joy that he'd get to keep hurting his foe and began to march toward Gamera. Gamera and Godzilla grasped each other by the hands in a grapple which Gamera began to cheat by retracting his legs and flying into the air but Godzilla started to force them down until they were back on the ground. Godzilla smacked his tail against Gamera's head shattering one of the tusks in his mouth and knocking him over. Gamera hit Godzilla in the feet with a fire ball burning Godzilla's feet. Godzilla jumped off the ground and landed on Gamera. Gamera hoping that Godzilla would have done that began to spin until he was spinning fast enough to launch Godzilla off but as Godzilla flew off him Godzilla had kicked Gamera's lower shell flipping him on his side and was then hit in the chest by a blue beam. Gamera was pushed all the way into an ice berg and was wondering if he had inflicted more damage then he'd taken. Godzilla began to walk towards Gamera ready to kill. Gamera returned to his feet to but couldn't move because his arm had been pinned to the Ice berg by a sharp shard of rubble and was in to deep to force out. Having no other choice Gamera began to charge up a blast from his mouth and hit himself in the arm getting rid of it and allowing him to fight. Gamera and Godzilla were right in front of each other punching and clawing the other. Until Godzilla did what Gamera had hoped Godzilla would do he began to charge up his breath attack and fired it. Gamera shoved his stub of a arm out and absorbed the beam into a new energy arm. Gamera sliced it across Godzilla's chest hoping for him to explode but Godzilla didn't. Godzilla let out a roar of pain but then began to glare angrily at Gamera. Gamera deciding he'll need more power Gamera slashed off his other arm and kept provoking Godzilla until finally he unleashed an atomic blast. Gamera stuck his other stub out and absorbed the blast into a second energy arm. Gamera began a barrage of slash against Godzilla until Godzilla punched Gamera in the chest. Gamera began to fall back but before he hit his back activated his lower rockets and got into the air so that he wouldn't be left open for an attack while he was down. Gamera landed back on his feet only to get blown back by a maser. "Now hit Godzilla". Their Commander Said.

Godzilla turned to see an army of the small weapons surrounding him. Godzilla let out a roar in anger at them for interrupting his fun. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at them blowing up almost half of them in the one shot then when jets began to bomb him he swung his mighty tail and smashed them. Finally he began to walk towards the tanks as they fired at him. Gamera had just awoken when he saw Godzilla smashing tanks and jet's Godzilla batted his tail and destroyed a couple dozen more jet's. Suddenly out of the ground came a drill allowing even more tanks and maser's to attack Godzilla. I the middle of Godzilla's fight Gamera had decided to show he was awake with a fire ball to back of his head. Godzilla turned his head hoping that it was Gamera so he could keep fighting him. To Godzilla's delight it was. He let out a roar of joy as he was about to continue fighting his new foe. Before Godzilla began to battle Gamera again though he destroyed all the tanks and masers then stomped on the hole so that no more tanks or masers could interrupt. He began to approach Gamera waiting to see what Gamera would do next. Gamera began to retract his legs in to his shell. Then right before he hit the ground he began to fly and retract his arms to. Rather then charge Godzilla head on he began to spin launching many fire balls at Godzilla. The blast kept hitting Godzilla but he didn't try to move away so that the fight could go on longer. Godzilla launched his atomic breath at Gamera hitting him dead on and pushing him into another glacier. Gamera's shell stopped floating after the blast and he just dropped to the ground. Gamera tried to get up but as he made it to his knees Godzilla's mighty foot came down upon his head. Every time he tried to get back up for the next couple minutes. Finally Godzilla allowed Gamera to get back up to his feet then began to punch him. Gamera taking his last chance jabbed into Godzilla's arms with his claws and slammed him against an Ice berg. Gamera knew it would probably awaken more Gyaos but he had no choice he began to borrow some manna from earth again until he was glowing orange Godzilla had also began to charge up a blast to but let his go first pushing Gamera back. Godzilla began to charge up another blast for what was about to hit him. Gamera realizing if he took anymore manna from earth it would probably cave in on it's self unleashed his blast. Gamera's lower part of his shell opened up and out of it came a huge blast of fire. While at the same time Godzilla launched a spiral blast matching the blast coming at him half way. Both blasts stood even against each other trying to push the other back. Gamera had begun sending power from his arms to the blast causing it to push Godzilla's blast back at a slow rate. Godzilla suddenly closed his eyes and his blast stopped falling back. The memories of Godzilla fighting his foes began to flash before his eye's each one felt as if it were giving him power to beat the manna blast and his own power that was put into it. Suddenly Godzilla's dorsal fins began to glow an even brighter red that seemed as if it were drawing power from some unknown power source. Godzilla suddenly opened his eyes and his blast's power grew incredibly as it began to cut threw Gamera's blast. The blast hit Gamera straight on and he began to go flying back. He was pushed threw several glaciers as if they weren't even there. Finally a Large explosion could be seen in the distance. Godzilla had decided he had won but before he left suddenly a creature he didn't recognize came burrowing out of the ground with masers and tanks behind it. Before they attacked Gordon and all the other officers looked in horror at what Godzilla had caused with the blast he had unleashed. It had turned everything to dust except a thin bar of ice in a 50 mile radius. "Captain what do we do there's no way we can beat him if he did that in the time we were digging out of the Ice". Said another member of the Gotengo.

"We make our stand here if we don't fight him he'll do this to Japan only their will be casualties". Gordon Said expecting the captain to agree.

"I have no choice fire all weapons at Godzilla if we can't beat him with all our weapons we'll give up our lives and take him down with us". The captain Said.

"All units' fire this is our last fight with Godzilla the winner of our war will be declared today either we will die or he will". Gordon Announced.

The maser's and tanks began to fire at Godzilla as jets began dropping bombs down upon him hoping it would have some effect on him but to no avail the struggles were pointless. There only hope was assumed to have been on the receiving end of the blast that caused this damage. Godzilla began to fight back destroying tanks and maser's 50 at a time. When ever a jet came close enough to fire it would be struck down by Godzilla's mighty tail. After a couple hours of fighting every thing had been turned into a massive graveyard. It had been almost an hour sense Godzilla had struck down Gamera and it still seemed like he was still hoping that he'd show up again. Meanwhile about fifty miles away the body of the once mighty guardian of the universe Gamera lay on the ground motionless. Gamera's body was bleeding all over his body and his back shell had been pierced while his leg had nearly been cut off. His tusk's were gone and his elbow blades had been smashed to pieces finally his spine had been extremely damaged. While he had a huge cut in his side. While he lay on the ground motionless he used a little bit of earth's manna to see into the future and find out what happened to Japan. He saw Godzilla fighting a three headed dragon piercing threw his throat and being drained of his life and dying from all the radiation he had used on his blast from when Godzilla had been battling him. He then saw that people had been mourning for Godzilla's death and that he hadn't been able to save them. Gamera knew what he had to do to. He had to stop this from happening or earth would be doomed. Gamera retracted his legs and the stubs of his old arms back into his shell. Gamera had begun to fly but could hardly manage it. Back at Godzilla's fight with the Japanese Godzilla was injured and wasn't healing at his normal rate. The tanks masers and jets had stopped coming but the creature with the drill was still there. The Gotengo had begun to charge Godzilla again only to get knocked away by Godzilla's tail. Gamera was almost to Godzilla but didn't head to him but instead got close enough to Godzilla to cause an earthquake by stopping but before he could go high enough he fell to the ground not shaking a thing. Gamera tried getting into the air again but his rockets just wouldn't lift him again. Godzilla smacked the Gotengo into the ground again. The Gotengo began to dig into a mountain and wound up on the other side where they saw Gamera's body still appearing to be dead. "Sir what do we do about the turtle". Gordon Said.

"Ignore him he'll be dead before he can even make it to Japan again plus us leaving him alone will make us even for when he Killed Gyaos, Iris and Legion". The Captain Said.

Gamera began to try to fly again with all his strength and was almost fully into the sky when his rockets began to flicker but they soon went back to full strength and he was flying into the air until he was almost in space when his rockets gave out before he wanted them to. Gamera began to fall towards earth again just as Godzilla had beaten the Gotengo. Gamera landed on the ground and caused the ground to shake from his fall and the ground split open underneath his feet. Godzilla fell into the crater made and the Gotengo blasted the mountain freezing him and allowing him to regain the radiation he used this past week. Gamera saw Godzilla frozen and began to close his eyes knowing that he'd saved helped the earth until the end of his life. 40 years later Gamera finally awoke as he saw Godzilla freed from his Ice tomb.

The end.

I know I know kind of short unlike my other stories but hey it should be entertaining to you and sense I'm such a nice person I let Gamera live threw those fatal wounds that really would have killed him.


End file.
